Modern Day Hyrule
by TinyElephant062
Summary: Set in the modern time, Link is just a poor orphaned boy trying to find his place in the world. Lonely and a total forgetful klutz, Link foes out for his first live performance with his friends until a mysterious stranger comes along and changes the boys life forever. (Cover cut out Navi. Will take another picture and post to Deviantart soon) (Updates resume June 10th)
1. Chapter 1

"Hng..." Link groaned as he blinked open his eyes sleepily. He yawned and stretched, lying in his bed for awhile longer. He was about to close his eyes and fall asleep again when the knock that had sounded on his door earlier that had woken him up knocked again. "What?" Link shouted at the person on the other side of the door.

"It's time for practice." The deep voice boomed. "Get your lazy ass out of bed and let's move!" Feet shuffled outside Links door before the sound of a heavy man walking down a hall sounded.

_Practice...?_ Link thought. He looked over at his alarm clock. It's red numbers read 9:08 am. Link stared at it for a minute longer. _Practice! _ He thought, jumping out of bed and falling on his face as his feet became tangled up in his black blanket. Groaning and rubbing his face, the blonde boy rushed over to his closet, trying to decide what to wear to practice.

"No. No. No. No. No." Link repeated as he shuffled through his closet. Not finding what he wanted to wear, he ran over to his basket of un-hung clothes and riffled through that. "Ah hah!" the boy exclaimed as he pulled out a blue button up shirt and black suit pants. Rushing to his bathroom, Link quickly threw off his Pokémon pajamas and tossed on his clothes.

Swinging the bathroom door open, Link rushed back into his room, looking at his clock. 9:28. "Oh no." Link groaned. "Coach is going to be _pissed_." The blonde boy ran a hand through his hair, feeling as though he had forgotten something. He looked around his room and found what he was looking for underneath a pile of books.

Grabbing the satchel, he dashed out of his room and ran to where his practice was.

•~•~•~•

"You're late, Link." A small voice said from behind the blonde boy as he was tuning up his instrument. Link turned around to see a frail looking girl with brown hair and warm brown eyes. He smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Always fashionably so, though, Sarah." he told her. He jumped as a deep voice responded in front of him.

"And what will you say tomorrow during our show?" The voice said. Link looked up to see a tall male with black hair and a scruffy face and green eyes. "What will you tell our audience after you show up an hour late to the show? Huh?"

Link hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, coach." He apologized. "Honestly. I am. It's just... My alarm never goes off, and I always seem to misplace my instrument." The blonde boy held up his flute that was scratched up from all the times that he had dropped it.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, boy." The coach growled before turning to the other seven kids in the room. "We start in five! Tune up your instruments and be ready by then!" He told them before walking off to another room where his desk was at.

Shamefully, Link began to clean his flute from last weeks practice when he had spilled fruit punch on it during break. He scrubbed at the metal surface, trying to get as much of the stick off of it before they played. Sarah sat down next to him with her cello and he listened to her as she tuned it.

"You really need to be more careful. We don't want to miss our first big show." Sarah told Link.

The blonde sighed. "I know. I just try so hard, but my mind wanders elsewhere."

Sarah gave the boy a sympathetic look before she closed her eyes and sighed. Taking in a deep breath, she began to play Ludwig Van Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, Symphony III on her cello. Link listened as he scrubbed off the last bit of the fruit punch on his flute before he joined her with his freestyle, creating a soft melody with the fast paced song.

Three minutes later, coach came back out of his office and cleared his throat. Sarah and Link stopped playing along with the other kids in the group as they waited for coach to talk. "Alright, ladies." Coach said. "It's time to get playing!"

•~•~•~•

Flopping onto his couch, Link let out a long yawn. His musical group had practiced for five hours until the coach had decided that the group of kids had sounded their most absolute best before he sent them home to rest for the day. The blonde boy laid there, thinking about the big show tomorrow. _Our first performance._ he thought. _Coach must think us to be real good at playing if he's going to risk possible public humiliation. _Sighing, Link rolled over and stared up at the ceiling.

_I hope we do good tomorrow. I'm going to play my best and please the coach. Make him happy as much as I can before it's too late._

Link got up and walked over to his left wall, looking at the pictures on it. _He's as close to a father as I'll ever have._ Link thought as he looked at one from seven years ago, when he was six. He was on the shoulders of a friendlier looking coach that was slimmer and less scruffy than he is now. Both of them were smiling as Link held up a stuffed bear to show the camera the prize that the coach had just won him at a booth at the carnival that the picture was taken at.

Smiling, Link ran a finger along the picture frame, picking up dust off of it and making the frame more prominent looking. Wrinkling his nose at the gray particles on his finger, the boy walked to his table and wiped it off on a paper towel. Looking around at his orphanage home room, Link sighed at the small size of it. _I'm never going to get adopted._ he thought sadly. _Fifteen years in the system, and I haven't been adopted once. And nobody wants a teenager, and a teenage boy at that._

Sighing again, the blonde fifteen year old boy walked over to his bunk bed, top empty because his roommate was adopted eight months ago. He remembered how shocked his friend had looked, and yet happy at the same time. Two years younger than Link, the lucky thirteen year old boy was adopted into a rich, nice family, who gave him everything that he could ever possibly want. Envious and distraught that Link had still not been adopted, the blonde boy went into seclusion for six days until he finally decided to look on the bright side of things.

_Without a family, the only person that I will ever need to be responsible for is myself._ He had told himself on the seventh day of seclusion. A week after that, he had talked to coach and asked him if there was anything that he had going that Link could join. The coach had thought for awhile, before telling Link that he had was teaching a group of kids how to play instruments, and that they still had a couple spots left open if Link wanted to join.

Saying yes, Link agreed to it, and was surprised to see that he severely enjoyed playing his flute with the other kids in the mixed instrumental group. Making many friends, Link became happy again, always looking on the bright side of things and never looking down when another boy got adopted out of the orphanage.

Remembering that time came sudden to Link as he stared around his room. It brought back many feelings, mostly negative, but he clung to the happy one as he opened up his satchel and pulled out his flute. He looked out his window as he began to freestyle, playing a harmonious tune without even meaning to.

He played for hours until exhaust finally dragged on to him and Link had no choice but to put his flute away and call it a night. Turning off his room light and curling up into bed, Link stared up at the bottom of the top bunk and smiled. "Goodnight, world." he whispered. A tree branch from outside tapped on his window as the wind blew it, and he let out a short, tired laugh before his eye lids drooped down and he fell fast asleep.

...

**My first ever Zelda fic! What'd you guys think? Did you like it? :D**

**~Trinity**


	2. Chapter 2

"Link..." A voice whispered, echoing through the forest that the blonde teenage boy was wandering in. He looked around, blue eyes wide as he looked behind trees and up them, inside bushes and around them, trying to find the source of the echoing voice. He even lifted up a rock to see if the person was under that.

"Over here..." the voice whispered to him again. Link turned around to see an opening to what appeared to be a large castle at one point until it fell apart to be ruins. Looking around, the blonde boy hesitantly made his way inside, only to stop at what he saw.

Piles and piles of rubble laid strung about, creating a maze of sorts in the room. Some of the piles loomed to be over twice the size of Link. The blonde squinted up at the sun, almost falling back as he saw that what little remained of the ceiling stretched to be high above his head, coming to be even taller than the orphanage home he lived in for just the single room that he was in.

Regaining his composure, Link wandered around, trying to find the source of the whispering voice through the maze of ceiling debris. He wandered, coming to the occasional annoying wall of the room, until his path was completely blocked by an especially large mound that loomed to be three times Links height. Daunted by the height of the fallen debris, Link shuffled backwards before he froze as the voice called out to him again.

"Link..." The voice whispered once more, making the boy push aside his fear for curiosity. Link walked up to the towering mountain, placing a hesitant hand on the rubble before he put a foot on a ledge that was jutting out. He put his weight on his foot, tasting to see if the debris would hold. A few bits broke off and rolled down, bouncing into his shoe on the foot that was still planted on the ground, but otherwise the rubble held.

Letting out a breath of air, shaky as his fear returned slightly, Link began to climb, huffing with the effort of lifting himself up the rubble. Trying not to look down, Link heaved himself onto the top of the pile, panting from the tiring climb. He laid there for a few seconds, recovering his breath and trying to still his racing heart.

Closing his eyes, Link was about to call the journey a day and fall asleep when the voice spoke to him again. "Link...!" it shouted at whisper volume.

Link groaned and blinked, looking up to what was ahead of him. His eyes widened at the statue that he saw, standing on the other side, tall and fair. She looked as though she was giving an unseen person some unseen object, while at the same time, guarding some deep, dark, and sinister secret.

Forgetting all about his fear of heights, Link scrambled to climb down from the pile of rubble. Almost to the ground, Link forgot to check his next foothold, and he ended up falling the last two feet. Dazed and winded, Link lied there for awhile before he got up and stumbled over to the statue to investigate it further up close.

Link was stunned by the obvious beauty of the statue. She seemed elegant and graceful, kind and caring. Yet she looked like a warrior, nimble on her feet and lithe in tone. Link ran a hand along the statue's arm, feeling the smooth work of it. The cement was cold to the touch, but it heated up almost as soon as the blonde orphan touched it. Link noticed a bronze palette on the statue base and he ran a hand along it, reading the name etched on it out loud.

"Hylia- patron goddess of Hyrule." Awed by the craftsmanship of the statue, Link continued to observe it until the voice spoke once more.

"I'm over here Link…" the voice whispered.

Pulling away from the statue, Link moved around it, freezing as he saw a blue girl, floating there. Her hair was half purple, half blue, and her eyes were completely blue with no pupil or iris ring. She stared at Link for awhile- or... at least he _thought_ she was staring at him. It was hard to tell with her eyes. - before disappearing i to the sword that was behind her.

"Link..." the girl called from the sword behind her. "Pull it out... It is... your fate... to wield... the sword..."

A bit freaked but intrigued, Link walked up to the sword slowly, planning his steps in case a trap decided to spring on him. Once upon the sword that was sticking out of the ground, Link got this weird sense of deja vu as he slowly reached out to the sword. Just as his finger was about to touch the sword with the blue girl in it, he was yanked out of the world to have a little girl jumping on him on his bed.

"Come on, Link!" The girl whined. "You only have two hours until your show, and I _really_ want to hear you play!"

"What the heck, Navi?" Link moaned. "Why couldn't you let me sleep another hour?"

The girl, Navi, scoffed. "Honestly, Link! I can't see how much you could possibly sleep in a day. It's almost six!"

"Good. That means the sun is still up." Link grumbled. "Now let me sleep some more."

"At _night._" Navi added.

Link threw a pillow over his head. "I've slept longer." He told the little girl. He heard an outraged snort, and his fingers scrambled for a bed post as Navi tried to pull him off the bed. "What the heck!"

"Come... _on!_" Navi grunted in her effort. "I don't want you to be late! Then I won't be able to listen to your show!"

Laughing, Link let go of the post, falling to the floor as Navi reeled back at the sudden movement. She landed in his laundry basket, trying to scramble out. She glared at Link, face red and cheeks puffed. "What are you laughing at?"

Link laughed a few more times before trying to calm himself down. "You! You're just so adorable! How you act all tough and strong with your small little size."

"I am tough and strong!" Navi squeaked in ind indignation. "And I'm not little! I'm average for my age!"

"On the small end!" Link laughed. He stopped Navi as she was about to counter with her own words. "Come on, then. We don't want to be late for my show!"

•~•~•~•

Link almost quaked in fear as he peeked from around the curtain, seeing the large crowd. He scanned it, trying to see a familiar face, and he saw coach talking to the crowd. Link would have said he looked friendly in that lighting, but it would have been a lie. With the bright lights beaming down on coaches head, his hair was a deep, crimson blood color, and his eyes pitch black like a demon.

Thinking it was a trick of the lighting, Link blinked, and the changed coach was replaced by what the teenage boy knew him to be. _That was really weird. _Link thought as he went back behind the curtain. He got ready to play, sitting in his seat but getting uncomfortable by it. He stood, deciding he would play like that.

Sarah sat with the stringed instruments. She caught Link's eye and nodded at him, helping to stimulate his nerves slightly.

Letting out a deep breath of air, Link prepared himself as the curtains rose, and that was when all hell broke loose.

...

**Lolololol. Sorry for that age mistake in the last chapter. XD I would fix it, but I'm too busy with other stories that I'm about to start up. XD Thanks for reading this chapter, too!**

**~Trinity**


	3. Q'sToTheFriendlyViewerAsIStallForTime

**Hey guys. It's taking me a bit longer to write chapter three than I had thought. It'll hopefully be up sometime soon within the week or a bit more. A week and a half if I'm still working on the cover picture which has Navi, Link, Zelda, and a special character that will be introduced in the fifth or sixth chapter if I can fit them on there because I'm doing it on paper.**

**So the story so far. PLEASE INCLUDE ANSWERS TO THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS IF YOU REVIEW (if you want to answer them, of course!) **

**How are you guys liking it?**

**Is it good?**

**What about it is good so far? If you think the story is bad so far, what about it makes you think that?**

**Is there anything that needs to be improved?**

**Who is your favorite character so far?**

**Least favorite?**

**Why?**

**Who do you want to be included in the story, even for just a single chapter? (I've already got characters from Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, and Wind Waker planned out on a plot line, which are all games I've played besides the original. Any characters from those ones will work, but you can request from any game, because I'm a little cheat and have Hyrule Historia sitting next to me as I write this story.)**

**What do you think should happen in future chapters? (a.k.a romance between characters, a certain character that is possibly introduced or is already in the story dies (besides Link and/or Ganondorf (Although Link dyeing would be pretty interesting, now that I think about it...)), what happens between the time of chapter two (2) and chapter thirty- eight (38)(which is how many I have planned on the plotline, by the way. (It could equal to more if I have the right suggestions...)) etc.)**

**Would you join a Legend of Zelda forum if I made one?**

**That's all the questions I have (for now). Hope to hear back from you on your thoughts of the story so far! Next chapter is coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**YAY! I got the picture up! cx I'm going to eventually have it drawn on a program, so the colors will be clearer and whatnot. Hope you all like the picture! So to see Navi, I got the full picture up on my deviant now, DeathsSoulAndBlood . Also, a description is there on the picture. But be warned! For some reason, it showed upside down. :/**

**Anyways... Enjoy!**

**...**

Everybody dropped their instruments and ran for the nearest exit as large, black, flat faced, faceless, demonoid dogs wearing what appeared to be masks covering their entire faces attacked the crowd below. Link would have followed everybody's example and dropped his flute as well, but the orphaned boy valued it too much.

About to run to the nearest exit as well, Link stood and took a single step forward, prepared to break into an all out sprint until an all to well known scream resonated through the air.

"Navi." Link gasped. Pivoting on his heel, Link ran to the front of the stage, flute in hand, scanning the mass of screaming people for the little girl. Spotting her being cornered by three dog demons, Link called out her name. "Navi!"

"Link!" Navi called back once she saw where he was at. She let out a yelp as one of the beasts lashed out at her, catching the young girl on the arm and giving her a deep cut. "Help me!" she cried, vibrant blue eyes wide with fear.

Link hesitated, not wanting to charge head long into battle. But it was Navi. She was like his annoying, pestering little sister at the orphanage she died when he could have saved her, Link wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Hold on, Navi!" Link shouted. The teenager jumped off the stage and into the dispersing film of people and bodies below. He stumbled and almost fell, but he caught himself with a chair before pushing on at a sprint. "I'm coming!"

Dodging people and occupied dog demons, Link charged at the large black beasts surrounding Navi. "Hn...!" he grunted as he jumped, foot catching on the top of a folded auditorium chair and pushing off of it to propel himself higher into the air. "AaaggghhhhHHH!" The blonde teenager yelled, bringing his flute down hard on the first one's back.

The flute broke on impact, throwing Link into a state of devastation. Dropping onto the ground, he scrambled to pick up the pieces of the flute, all the tiny, little pieces that he had valued so much. "No no no no no no no no no...!" he moaned, near tears as the dog demons turned to face him.

"You idiot!" Saria growled at Link, suddenly appearing by his side. Link jumped before scrambling away screaming when he realized that his female friend was brandishing a small, sharp, pointy, scary looking sword.

But Saria was already too busy fighting off the demon dogs to notice Link's reaction. As she fought, five more sword bearing people appeared. But they seemed to be out numbered heavily as they fought; four dog demons per every five armored warrior.

Once Navi was no longer the center of the malicious creatures attention, she ran over to Link and threw her arms around him, crying, her tears streaming down her face and dripping onto Link's blue tuxedo. "I'm scared Link!" she cried.

Link wrapped his arms around her and held the little girl close as he watched Saria fight the dog demons. _I am, too, Navi..._ he thought silently, not wanting to voice the thought in fear that it might just make the situation worse.

"What the heck are you still doing here?" Saria growled as she slew one of the demons. Catching the arm of another, she tore of it's mask and it ran away, howling before it vanished into a wall. "Run!"

Link, however scared he was, shook his head. "Not without you!" the blonde shouted back at the brunette.

Saria glowered at him, parring off a taloned paw of a dog as it rushed over to aid the last of the previous three. She let out a high-pitched whistle before turning back to the new demon and the old one. A few seconds later, a girl that looked to be half fish ran up to Saria's side and began to fight off the demons for her. Once Saria was sure that the fish girl could take care of them herself, she walked over to Link and Navi. Crouching down so that she was at his fallen level, she glared daggers so sharp at the blonde boy that he swore they were probbing into his very soul.

"You need to go," Saria growled from deep in her throat. "_Now._"

Again, Link refused. "Not unless you promise to come with us." He growled back.

Saria narrowed her brown eyes. "I can't promise a thing like that."

"Then I'm not leaving." Link retorted. and before he could even blink, Saria had her blade pressed up against his throat. "Okay. I'll go." Link squeaked.

Letting out a soft sigh, Saria lowered her blade. "I'll be right behind you after I kill all of these things, okay?" Link nodded in response and she smiled softly, her face shadowed by a sadness Link could not decipher. "Good. Now run!"

Abiding by her words, Link got up and ran, Navi still crying in his arms. A dog demon noticed him and let out a guttural roar, grabbing the attention of three more. The one that roared ran across the auditorium towards Link and Navi, prepared to strike both of them down.

Link stumbled, falling onto Navi. The young girl let out a yelp of pain as Link lost his hold on her and he turned, bracing himself for death. As it grew closer, Link closed his eyes, waiting for his end to come.

But the pain of being torn apart never came. Instead, Link opened his eyes to see a guy who looked to be half made of rock fighting off the demon dog.

Bewildered by the sight of the rock man fighting off the dog demon with his bare hands, Link gaped, frozen with Navi still crying behind him. Snapping out of his trance after a few seconds, Link stood up, ushering Navi to her feet and in front of him up the steps.

"Go go go go go!" Link hissed between clenched teeth as he gently pushed Navi up the stairs. "Just a little further, and then we will be out of here!"

Just two feet away from the door and Navi already out of it, Link turned around and searched for Saria. Spotting his dark haired friend leaning against the wall, the fish girl tending to her wounds, he called out to her. Saria's brown eyes shot up and hooked onto Links, scanning his face before smiling. Gently pushing the fish girl away, Saria walked over to Link, favoring her right leg.

Link smiled broadly at her, happy to see her still alive. He immediately hugged her when she made it to where he was standing, letting go when she took in a sharp intake of breath. Pulling back, Link put a now bloodied hand to his mouth when he saw Saria's wound. But before he could ask her about it, more demon dogs flooded the auditorium, joining the few that were still alive and fighting. They came from beneath the stage, ripping the floor boards as they clawed their way to the surface.

Wide-eyed, Saria turned back to Link. "You need to go."

But-" Link started before a c=gloved hand grabbed him from behind, pulling him out of the auditorium. "Saria!" Link yelled as he was dragged out of the door.

The last thing he saw was his brown-haired, sword- brandishing, cello playing female friend giving him a sad look with her big brown eyes before the door closed violently in his face.

...

**A few thinking questions that I'm askin gyou to see who will get them all right. X3 **

**Who were the five other mysterious warriors that were fighting off the dog demons? The fish girl? Rock man?Who grabbed Link? Why did Saria look sad both times before the door closed in Link's face? Was this chapter good?**

**Also, if you haven't already, please check out the questions in the only titled chapter on this story!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Trinity**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh. My. Freaking. God. I havent updated this in FOREVER. O.O I AM SO SORRY, EVERYONE. I SWEAR I AM.**

**Okay... lets get on to the stpry, shall we?**

...

"Let me go!" Link shouted furiously as he struggled against the grip of the hands the person behind him was using to constrain him. "I need to go back and help her!" He thrashed as set his blue eyes on the door, staring hard at it and willing mentally for Saria to emerge from it unharmed, willing for everything that was happening to him to all just be a nightmare. He hoped that by some miracle that the automatic lock doors were somehow unlocked so that when he escaped the person holding him he could go back in to the theater and saving his friend before the person could grab him again.

"Link!"

The small voice made him freeze in his efforts, panting from his struggle. "N-Navi?" He stuttered, looking around but unable to see her in the position the person holding him down had him in.

"I'm over here, where he told me to stay!" Navi called back, her voice coming from somewhere behind him, behind the person holding him down.

"Okay! Hold on, Navi! I'll be right there in a few seconds!" Lowering his voice, Link spoke directly to the person standing behind him with a low growl. "Let me go. _Now_. I want to see if Navi is okay."

The person only applied a tighter grip on Link, pulling his arm further behind him and causing him to cry out as a burning pain shot up it, stretching the muscles. They pushed him closer to the ground, his face now mere inches away from the pavement of the alleyway.

Link pushed past the pain in his arm, growing frustrated with the person. Closing his eyes, he slowly counted to ten to calm himself. Through gritted teeth, he spoke again. "I swear it on my life that I won't try to go back in there."

The person behind him silently debated over it before hesitantly releasing his arm. Link immediately bolted to his feet and turned around, searching for Navi. He found her and rushed over to her, checking her for any injuries.

The little girl giggled as he checked her stomach. "That tickles, Link!" She laughed.

He let out a small sigh of relief and smiled, giving the little girl a tight squeeze before releasing her. He turned to the person who had been holding him down, his eyes narrowed as he took in the fact that they were covered completely in a robe and hood as black as black could get, making it impossible for whatever wrinkles it had to cast a shadow onto the rest of the robe. All he could see of the person beneath the robe and hood was the single blue eye they had uncovered, looking back at Link skeptically.

Link continued to stare at the person, seizing them up mentally, wondering if he'd be able to take them on, as weak as he was, until they looked towards Navi. Link looked at the little girl, who was looking at the person in the robe and hood, and saw her frowning slightly. She nodded at the person, and they began walking. Navi got up from the box she was sitting on and followed after the hidden person.

Link reached out, grabbing Navi's arm and stopping her. The robed person stopped as well. "Where are you going?" He asked the young girl.

"She wants us to follow her." She responded. She slipped her arm out of his hand and continued after the robed person, who continued walking out of the alleyway.

"'she'?" Link repeated in confusion, following after the two people hesitantly. He cast a sad glance at the theater door as he got to the end of the alley, wondering if he should go back on his word and go back inside to get Saria. But he pushed the thought aside before following after Navi and the strange person.

They didn't get far before a loud explosion sounded behind them.

Link, blue eyes wide, turned around, staring at where the explosion had come from. His eyes widened when he saw that it had come fron the theater, and he quickly took off in the direction of it. Fear for Saria churned his stomach and propelled him forward towards the theater, but the robed person was faster.

Hands wrapped around his arms again, and Link snapped. Wiping around, he brought up a hand and struck the person hard in the face. A pained yelp came from the hood they were wearing, and it came loose as they fell to the ground, holding their bleeding and now exposed face.

**...**

**Who do you think it is? :P**


	6. Announcment

**Hello! Yes, I am still writing this story. x3 Just I lost thejournal my plots were written in, and the I got side tracked drawing all the characters that are going to be in it as they appear in the story (I'll upload them to dA as they appear! Currently working on a full body toonish Zelda (toonish because that's the only way I can draw without a reference. DX))**

**ANYWAYS. I'm also thinking about turning this into an online comic(manga?) soon. Maybe not soon, soon. Like, end of the year, soon. I gotta work on getting used to drawing full scenes instead of just... characters. xP And coloring, because I hate color... Oh boy.**

**ANYWHO! I'll be starting this story back up after I get out of school, which is June 10th. I've gotten ****_so_**** far in the plots (with 50 plus chapters!), so this story is (hopefully) going to be ****_well_**** worth the wait and time to read. Uploads are going to be a bit all over the place once I start uploading again, but they will hopefully be at least bi-weekly.**

**Can't wait to start writing this again! Comment if you agree with the web comic/manga thing, and follow me on dA, which is where they will be going until I can find another place to properly upload the pages. :3 My dA is ****_tinyelephant121_****, so follow me there! Links (hehe) to every other site I'm on are there, too.**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys! Mom says we probably won't have internet this summer, so I might not get around to uploading the comic version of this till school comes around again. ;-; At least it gives me more time to refine my art style...**

**Oh. Speaking of which, I'm most likely not going to add color to the comic, because I need to hand draw it, and don't want to make multiple copies of the same page, leaving no room for error when it comes to coloring because I can't simple just hit the "undo" button. I might go back and start adding color once the page has been uploaded, but not before it was uploaded. Make sense? Eh. Post a review if you have questions.**

**Anyways, that also means the likelyhood of this being updated weekly this summer is going to be ****_extra_**** slim to none. ;-; Sorry...**

**Um... I'ma try to make this chapter worth it due to those reasons. So with that, I continue where we left off.**

**...**

The figure below the hood wasn't what Link was expecting. The first thing he noticed was the persons long, blonde hair, with swooping, thick bangs covering their right eye. The eye that wasn't covered by hair was a striking blue color, a blue that swirled with green and danced with speckles of red. An eye that was glaring ruefully at Link for striking the soft, round, feminine face it belonged to.

"What the hell was that for?" The girl that had been under the cloak shouted, standing and holding her bleeding nose with a long-fingered, black gloved hand.

"I-I-I-I," Link stuttered, unable to get any words out. He swallowed thickly and looked over at Navi, who was staring at him with her wide blue eyes. The blonde boy looked back over to the girl that had been wearing the cloak, who was now taking it off to set it on the ground, revealing a form that looked soft, yet equipped for battle. She wore a rose colored, high crop shirt that was loose at the sleeves, a shirt that exposed her soft-toned stomach and belly button, light abs visible. She wore some sort of black skirt that swooped and covered more of one leg than the other, the side it didn't swoop down on appearing to be tied at the hip. Her boots came up to her knees, brown in color, and zip-ups. Link would have been trying to hit on her at that moment if he wasn't terrified by the fact that she was brandishing a thin-bladed short sword in her right hand.

Swallowing thickly once more, Link tried again. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to. I-I'm sorry. U-um..."

The girl scoffed and wiped at her nose, checking to see if it was done bleeding and spreading a small streak of blood from her hand above her lip in the process. She double-checked, and when she saw no new blood on her hand, she dropped it and pointed her sword at Link's throat, appearing about ready to strike him down, making him even more terrified.

"Zelda!" a voice exclaimed, one that wasn't any of theirs. Link dared to glance around quickly with his eyes, but he spotted no one near them. "You mustn't kill him! We need him!"

The blonde girls strange eyes lost a bit of their vile look, and her tight grip on her sword loosened. After awhile longer, the girl, Zelda, lowered her sword away from Link's throat, finally allowing him to breath freely without fear of having his throat sliced. He let out the stale breath of air he had been holding and greedily gulped for a new one while Zelda sheathed her thin bladed sword.

"I know, Midna," she said, turning to, strangely, her cloak that was lying on the ground. "I just wanted to scare him because he broke my nose. My nose! Do you know how much that hurts?"

A voice from the cloak giggled before the cloak swept itself up off the ground to reveal... no no no. To turn _into_ a tall, elegant, well formed girl with pale, mint green skin on her exposed front that gradually turned to black as it rounded her curves to her back. Her hair has a startling orange color, held up in this ponytail-like style by small bones, a couple of which looked to be human finger bones, making Link pale at the realization that they were, in fact, human bones in her hair. Not much covered her curves, besides these pitch black shadows that covered her upper curves and appeared to writhe every time she moved, and this long skirt similar to Zelda's, except was pure white, and left one leg entirely exposed to the elements.

"Of course I don't know!" the cloak-girl laughed. "I'm a _princess_ after all! Ruler of the Twili! No one would _dare_ hurt me if they wish to keep their life."

Zelda huffed and crossed her arms. "Midna, I'll have you know that _I'm_ a princess, too."

The strangely colored girl shook her head. "Ah, yes, that you are, Zelda. But only in your past lives, and in past realities. This one here, you're nothing more than a mere human girl!"

Zelda sighed, and hung her head. "Yes, yes. I know, I know..."

The strangely colored girl, the one Link assumed was named "Midna", gave the blonde girl a sympathetic look. She appeared she wanted to say something, but just then a roar came from within the buildings around them, resonating in the strangely void streets, startling everyone in the group. Midna turned her gaze to Link, and he was startled to see her eyes were swirling pits of nothingness that were strangely beautiful and yet eerie to an extreme extent.

"Link," she said, startling him once more on how she knew his name. "Grab Navi. We must get going. The six sages are dead, and we have not a moment more to lose." Midna suddenly turned into a whirling vortex of darkness, surrounding Zelda, and when the vortex stopped, Zelda was once again wearing the pith black cloak, hood up and hiding her face from the world.

The boy looked in shock at what had just happened before him, his mouth agape. "Wh-who are you two?"

Zelda turned to Link. "That's not the important question at the moment. The question is, Link, who are _you_? That's what you should be asking." Another loud roar sounded from within the buildings, this time angrier, and Zelda drew her sword once more. "Midna's right. We must get going. Come, Link. Navi. There is a lot we have yet to discuss, and this is no place for us to discuss it, for danger prowls around every corner. We must leave, now, at once, and head to safety."

Zelda and the shape-shifting cloak named Midna then turned around and ran off, leaving Link and Navi there with nohing to defend themselves from the monsters that prowled around, searching for them. The blonde orphaned boy glanced over at the blonde orphaned girl beside him, who gave him a small nod in the direction of Zelda. Sighing, Link crouched down so Navi could get on his back, and once she was on, he adjusted her before running after the strange duo, wondering where they had come from and what was happening to his world.


	8. ANNOUNCMENT THAT IS SUPER IMPORTANT

**ATTENTION**

**I'm currently working on revamping this story! Meaning that by or during the month of the start of the year 2017, this story will be up as a emnew/em story that will be longer, more descriptive, and overall better than the original. Taking a break from uploading EVERYTHING until then (some challenges and one shots will still be put up, though). Things to look forward to in the new versions of this story are:**

**Fixes in grammatical errors**

**Fixed typos**

**Longer sentences**

**Better sentence structures**

**More words**

**Less awkward endings**

**More descriptive sentences**

**More chapters**

**More time and effort put into my work**

**Yes, these changes will mean far fewer updates on everything, but only until I get into the groove of things. I won't be deleting any stories, just making the newer, fresher, cleaner versions of them into NEW stories, essentially permanently doubling my story count. The reason as to why I am doing this is because I feel my stories are not satisfactory length, and they lack depressingly in terms of vivid details and imagery. I'm hoping any of you guys who are still following this story will get the alert and be on the look out for its newer, better version on my profile.**

**Thank you, and adieu.**

**Ty**

**P.S. NEVER USE SHIFTenter IN FFN DOCS. IT RUINS THE WHOLE THING**


	9. FINISHED WITH THIS VE TO NEW ONE

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN REVAMPED. It is listed as "Heart of the Goddess," and has just been uploaded today! If you wish to read it, do! First chapter and already there is notable difference between this story and the new version of it! **

**I've decided to not continue with this version, as both are vastly different from each other, and this plot was slow and mundane. Thanks to all who had read this unfinished version of the story, and can't wait to see your reviews in the other one!**

**-Ty**


End file.
